


No rest for the wicked

by tsundanire



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gratuitous use of "Toss a coin to your witcher", Implied Sexual Content, Implied orgy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: A bard once said: there was hardly ever time for the wicked to rest... And yet, Geralt lay on his stomach, half dozed on a large bed—amid blankets and warm bodies of exhausted, naked conquests.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Other(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Other(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 267





	No rest for the wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle Gray (Elle_Gray)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gray/gifts), [Coriesocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/gifts).



> Thanks to @ruarcher for giving this a quick look over, and letting me know it was safe to post. But also them and @lgray for constantly posting A+ Witcher content on tumblr, until I succumbed and finally wrote something.

As a bard once said: there was hardly ever time for the wicked to rest. And yet, Geralt lay on his stomach, half dozed on a large bed—amid blankets and warm bodies of exhausted, naked conquests. 

His arms were crossed beneath his head, cheek pressed against his forearm—the picture of pure relaxation. Which was odd considering there always seemed to be something pressing and urgent that required his attention. Earlier in the evening, that _something_ had been two men, five women, and his bard. 

But now, hours later, Geralt was sated and calm—as close to _at ease_ as he could ever get, which was truly saying something to the caliber of sex he’d just had. To that point, Jaskier had proven himself to task, taking on the challenge of ensuring everyone had received pleasure before he’d given into his own. The Witcher had watched as the bard fucked and got fucked, drank deep within a woman and used his hands on yet another. 

The line Geralt had been so careful about keeping in place in all their time together, was shredded somewhere along with his clothing. Even as he pressed himself into one of the women, his eyes remained on his bard—unable to look away from him for even a moment. 

A hand trailed up the back of his thigh, more of a caress than a massage, which was acceptable for now. His stamina was better than most humans, but even Geralt had his limits. 

“ _Toss a coin to your Witcher~_ ” Jaskier hummed into his skin, crawling his way up the Geralt’s body. A slow press of lips at the base of his spine caused him to shudder, as pleasure unfurled in his core. 

“ _O’ valley of plenty, O’ valley of plenty~_ ” Fingers continued to slide over the span of his body, pausing to explore the curvature of his arse, followed by a firm bite with teeth—causing Geralt to hiss. “Valley of plenty indeed.” Jaskier chuckled quietly, voice low and slightly rough from hours of moaning. 

Geralt sighed as the fingers came together and palmed up his back, tracing along scars and flexing muscles. “Hmm.” He grunted quietly. 

“Best be quiet, Witcher. Lest you wake the others with your grunts. It wouldn’t do to have their appetites return when I’ve only just got my hands on you now…” Jaskier admonished in a whisper against Geralt’s spine. 

“Careful, bard. You might be taking on more than you can handle.” Geralt murmured against his arm, but made no move to stop Jaskier. Firm flesh settled between his cheeks, though didn’t penetrate all the way, before starting a slow rhythm that was tinged with eager desperation. Blood filled his cock, hardening it into the mattress uncomfortably—though Geralt didn’t move, not wanting to make it seem like he was bucking back into the thrusts. It felt good, but there was only one way this would end...And that was _his_ sword buried to the hilt inside Jaskier. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: @tsundanire


End file.
